Unlike Any Other
by LunaChi KuroShihone
Summary: The fourth tournament of Smash finally started, becoming one of the grandest. Friendships blossom, rivalries are created and love is around the Corner. As the goddess of light enjoys the life at the mansion, she gets to understand the meaning of being human. And through this, someone special caches her eye. And god forbid, Robin will help out her new friend get a S-Support with him
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so, I've actually started this for real. this Thing is only a prolouge of sorts, so don't expect me to write like this in every chapter. xD **

and I also want to say 'I'm sorry' to every potential Reader, since I don't have a clue how this site works. I'm happy I found out how to upload a Story as it is, answering Messages or PMs is not my strenght ... *hides in corner* Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this little story! It's the scripted out version of the little meme I did, and I'll try to finish it ... someday ...

From across the train, on the far horizon, the huge shape of a giant mansion was seen. It was the legendary Manor of Smash, located at the center of the world of trophies, ruled by Master and Crazy Hand, respectively. The fourth tournament was being held there, right at the borders of the terra firma; the beautiful creation of the master hand. This train, a spiritual one –made solely out of the most beautiful of crystalline materials and running entirely on the essence of the world- was headed there, bringing forth the tournaments latest arrivals: the newcomers of this clash of Universes and Dimensions. Every one of them was hand selected by the ruler and his brother, picked exclusively for this competition. As the train crossed the little town of Smashville, one of the newcomers was talking elatedly to the others, telling them of the town and its inhabitants. This newcomer was in truth, a veteran himself, allying with the fighters from the Mushroom Kingdom and going by the name of Doctor Mario. He was invited two dimensions ago to join the fight and, after some small mishaps in the third, he was welcomed back by the cast as a warrior and healer.

The ones intendedly listening to him were the tacticians from split dimension –the Robins- and the other, one of the strongest being known to mankind: a goddess herself was gracing the battlefield of this seasons' smash. Albeit, not with a real invitation like the others. Palutena had asked the Master Hand for permission herself to join the brawls and the hand had all too eagerly agreed. Both beings were very powerful and old indeed; the goddess herself only weaker than the hand a tad bit herself, as she was withholding her powers for the benefit of this place. Even though she was a goddess, Palutena wasn't behaving in any holy way. Rather, she was intently listening to the medic's tales about his adventure with a little creature known as Pichu, laughing like a merry child. It would still be a few hours to the mansion, since the train had to pick up its last passenger: a young man, going by the name of Shulk. Admittedly, no one was going to the mansion for the first time. Many of the newcomers had been there at least once already. Be it either as a so called Assist Trophy or a simple visitor. Most were called over by the hands to be informed of their election, just as they were given rooms and could get familiar with the veteran fighters. The goddess herself –who'll be our main character for this tale- had been here at least a few dozen times. She oversaw the fighters in their dangerous adventure to Subspace and aided one of the then newcomers, her angelic captain, by giving him his weapon and information on what was happening in the world below. She also frequently visited him, since his Final Smash had required her assistance in the beginnings.

The train was filled with idly chatter, an atmosphere of curiosity and frightfulness filling its rooms. Many of the younger ones were asking about the ruling right hand, since he would 'go all out on them' as he'd told. What did this mean? Would the residents of the mansion finally get to see the true core of their ruler? His true power? Whilst this was a question among many others, there was one that caught the green haired goddess' attention. After Doctor Mario finished his tale, the female tactician had asked something very good:_ What was life in the Smash Mansion like_

Palutena smirked and turned to her new-found friend. "Oh, you'll be surprised."

-O.o.O.o.O.o-

**Well, that's it for now ^^ **

**feel free to point out any grammar mistakes, since I'd like to know how bad my english really is XD**

**And a huge Thank You to Warrior Kitty, since she inspired me to do this in the firs place! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review time xD!**

**lolrus555 - thanks a lot! and yes, that is the Pairing**

**Ruler of Nintendo - hehe, good to know that I'm not the only one with this as an OTP ^/^ and I'll Keep that in mind, thank you**

**Dapper Dee VI - You don't know how much it means to me that you want to follow it!**

**Well, this one doesn't have anything interesting in it, but it needed to be done. As for the map, imagine the one from the 3DS Version of classic mode. I named each place, so if you want to know them, PM me so I can upload it to my Deviant. **

**-O.o.O-**

With the last whistle from its engines, the great train came to a halt, in front of the mansions doors. All of the newcomers had gathered in front of the doors, anticipation raising even more as they were slowly opened, mocking the crowd outside and inside alike; truly in the fashion of the hand. The mansion itself was located at the southern side of the Plain Plains, with a beautiful view across the plains and the Endless Ocean, up till the Heroes' Canyon on the far horizon.

The hand had chosen this place specifically, because it allowed the most secure location in terra firma; overlooking the rift that leads into Subspace; maintaining order instead of the chaos that happened the last tournament.

With the doors finally open, friends and enemies alike rushed inside to greet each other. The Mushroom Kingdomians were clearly in the majority, exchanging happy greetings and long-time-no-seens, while people like Samus stayed on the sidelines to make room in the crowded hallway. The goddess of light was one of the last to get off the train, because she had to search for a certain dark haired angel who was in no mood to rush into the crowd.

"You're boring, Pittoo. At least pretend to be happy to come here."

He looked incredulously at her. "Are you crazy? That's way too crowded for my taste. I prefer solitude more than this!" pointing at Bowsers kids running him over at 'this'. Palutena snickered. "If you had talked to the others like every normal being you'd know that Bowser would do everything for his kids. Even conquering the whole universe."

"I talked."

"…" the goddess sighed once again, her eyes swaying over the crowd for a mop of brown hair and white, fluffy wings. "Greninja doesn't count. You really can spoil this for people who're trying to enjoy it, you know?"

At that he snickered, prompting her to roll her eyes.

Meanwhile our certain mop of brown hair and white, fluffy wings was trying to get past the crowd of blue haired swordsmen, searching for his party. On his way he managed to rescue a terrified Shulk from a talkative Pac-Man. When he finally found a speck of green hair –at the very end, no least- he broke into a jog, pulling the Wielder of the Monado behind him.

"Lady Palutena! Pittoo! There you are! Come on, Shulk."

Making sure they heard him, he began wriggling through the lot, followed by "Sorry" "'scuse me!" and several other apologies. At last, when he got around the mob of koopalings, and checked if Shulk was still alive, he broke into a grin.

"Lady Palutena, Pitt-OW! Hey, what was that for? I didn't do anything!"

Dark Pit scowled. "Call me that again and I'll use my Electroshock Arm this time." Materializing said weapon to put his threat across.

Staring at the weapon blankly, Pit commented, "Duly noted." before turning to the giggling goddess.

"It's good to see you too, Lady Palutena."

She smiled; certainly it was. "You too, Pit. Skyworld got pretty boring without you around, you know? Me and Viridi had no one to mess with anymore."

At his incredible look, Palutena had to snicker again. Shulk turned between them, asking who this Viridi was.

"oh, sorry. She's the goddess of nature. You know, she's providing as a stage hazard in the Reset Bomb Forest? The one who hates humans and wants to kill us?"

"…"

They were having idle chit-chat about things related to the mansion after that, until Marth made his way over to them.

"May I fetch the angel, please?" taking Pit by the arm and motioning to the dispersing group of Smashers, saying: "could you please show the Robins and Lucina around? I and Ike have to look after the assist trophies."

"Showing them the rules and all that, right? Can do." Pit nodded. Following Marth back, he shouted that they'd meet in the lobby.

-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-

"Alright." Packed with maps and keys for the various rooms, Pit stood in front of his rather large group of Newcomers. "I know that everyone's been here before, but I'm still going to show you around everywhere, good? Not all have been in the upper levels of the mansion –well, except Lady Palutena, but that was last tournament." After everyone's nod, he gave them the maps. "We'll start with the higher floors, so it won't be too crowded. On the way there's the kitchen and dining room."

And thus started the exiting adventure of the crazy flock of misfits around the mansion. Pit, providing with detailed information on every room they passed, with an occasional story to lighten the mood. They passed the infirmary on the ground floor and went up into the Wii Fit training room on the second. "There are actually two, since there are two trainers."

Robin perked up at this. "Why? Wouldn't it be better to have only one?" Pit shook his head. "No, there is the left wing for females and the right wing for males. So the rooms are also like that."

"Why two wings? Logically it would be better to have only one, no?" this time it was the other Robin.

"We don't really know. We have the items and the library in the women's section too, so…" at this he shrugged his shoulders.

Halting at two rooms, Pit gave Palutena and Lucina their keys, smiling. "Go on, take a look, you'll love them!" and after he motioned to a door at the other end of the room, giving Robin a key too, they had to endure the squeals of exited girls for the rest of the floor. Which resulted in a grimacing and cursing Dark Pit. Since the rest of the hallway was nothing interesting, except for the library, there was lively chatter until they came to the only room on the third floor.

"And this is…?" no one knew who asked the question, since all of them looked entranced at the door, which had a big '8' inscribed.

Pit grinned; he remembered how he looked first at this door too, like it was a miracle his goddess granted the humans.

"That's the meeting room of the big ol' eight. Everyone who has a say in the mansion is allowed in there, mostly it's used by the original eight though. Amazing, isn't it?"

Shulk nodded. "Definitely. I've got this feeling while I'm standing here, it's just…wow."

"If you're already awed by this, I can't wait to see your face at the office of the brothers. Come on, we don't have all day and we still need to look at a whole wing plus garden."

**-O.o.O.o.O-**

**and that's it with the first chapter!**

**I hope I didn't get Shulk too OOC, since I don't know about Xenoblade at all.**

**I hope you liked it and please Review 3**


End file.
